1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
An aerodynamically sculptured bird kite that realistically depicts, as closely as possible, both the visual and flight characteristics of the bird portrayed when tethered to a main flight line.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It became apparent upon researching for design precedents that the sort of kite imagined was nonexistent; therefore the only point of reference for this kite was an actual soaring bird. The bird used as the standard for this invention was the vulture.